


Piano Lessons

by Laurie363



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie363/pseuds/Laurie363
Summary: While Oswald is living at Edward's house, Ed decides to give Oswald piano lessons. It goes better than both of them expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so any constructive criticism is appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

Edward had always loved music. When he was little, his family had an old, out of tune upright piano in their living room. Nobody in the house played, it used to belong to Edward's grandmother. But ever since Ed could walk, he would stagger over to the piano, reach up with his little fingers, and press down on the yellowed keys. He loved the sound, though dissonant it was. 

Oswald had always loved music. When his mother was still alive, and he was still very little, she would sing to him. Every night she sang him the same song, and spoke words of encouragement to her little boy. Oswald has fond memories of moments such as those. But that is all they are now, memories, and they're like daggers in his heart. 

That's what he had told Mr. Nygma upon his awakening in a strange bed for the second time. 

Now it is a week later, Oswald is no longer bed-ridden. Him and Ed have melted the icy layer of bitterness between them. "Mr. Penguin, do you like music?" Ed asked him, after striking the last chord of their favorite song. 

"I did think that answer would be rather obvious, friend." Oswald replied, slightly annoyed. He doesn't like to be asked questions with obvious answers. 

"Oh, yes I suppose you must, or I doubt you would still be standing in my apartment." Oswald said nothing. Edward assumed he was correct. A strange smile spread over Ed's face. "Do you like my piano?"

"Yes, in fact, I do," Oswald replied, less annoyed now that Ed had made a genuine inquiry. 

"Would you like me to teach you?" Edward said quickly, like the words had been fighting to escape his mouth for as long as he had known Oswald. 

"I suppose it couldn't hurt anything to try," said Oswald, adding hesitantly, "But I'm not much of a musician..."

"I beg to differ, Mr. Penguin. You seem to have a natural affinity for these sort of things," Edward said, his eyes lighting up in a peculiar way. 

\----

"Okay so can you show me where middle C is now?" Ed asked of his feathered friend. A crisp, satisfying sound filled the room as Oswald struck the correct key on Ed's worn out piano. "Yes!" Ed exclaimed. Ed was right about Oswald, after just one lesson the Penguin had been able to identify all the notes in a scale. 

"When will I learn actual songs?" Asked an impatient Oswald. 

"Well..." Edward paused. "I suppose I could try to teach you a few songs now that you know the notes. Ed quickly walked across the room to an old, green filing cabinet. After rummaging through some papers he finally found what he was looking for. He held it up triumphantly, smiling widely. "Aha!" He exclaimed. As Ed walked back to the piano, Oswald tried to catch a glimpse of the title of the piece of music he was holding. 

"What song is it?" Oswald asked, curiously. 

"It's called 'Minuet for Lovers' by Johann Sebastian Bach. You'll probably recognize it once I play it," said an all-too-excited Edward. Oswald took that last sentence as a cue for him to push himself off the piano bench to let Ed sit down to play. 

"Well then, I'll get up to let y-"

"No no no, Mr. Penguin. You should sit down, you're still not fully healed and your leg..." Ed trails off, embarrassed at his sudden outburst. 

"Yes, of course. You're completely right," Oswald said, smiling. 

"Just make some room for me on the bench and I'll sit with you," Ed says, relieved he hasn't offended his friend. He walks around to sit to the right of Oswald. Their thighs are touching. They both notice, but neither one bothers to move. "I'll play the song first so you know what it sounds like," Ed positions his hands on the piano, and barely looking at the sheet music, begins to play a familiar melody. Oswald smiles, happy that he recognizes the song so quickly. Oswald can't help but be amazed at Ed's long, slim fingers. They dance gracefully across the pearly white keys effortlessly. When the song has finished Ed turns to Oswald sheepishly. "Sorry, it's been a while since I've played that, I'm a little rusty."

"It was beautiful," Oswald says absently. Once he realizes that he's said that thought out loud, he turns scarlet. Ed smiles. 

"Thank you, Oswald," he says, softer than he had perhaps intended. "So," he says louder, "I think the next step would be for you to play it. Ed can see the look of worry on Oswald's face. Don't worry I'm going to walk you through it completely since you aren't as familiar with the notes." Edward assures Oswald. "Let's begin." Oswald' hands automatically rise to the keyboard, where he hesitantly settles his hands down into what he guesses is the right position. "Well actually," Ed raises his left hand, reaching out to almost touch Oswald's right wrist. He pauses, "Can I move your hands to the right position?" 

"Of course, friend," Oswald says without hesitation. Ed wraps his long fingers around Oswald's smooth, pale wrist and tugs it gently to the right. 

"Perfect," Ed says. Oswald blushes. "Now, press down with your right pinky." Oswald did as he was told, and the first note of the song rang out in the room. "Wonderful, now your right thumb." Oswald pressed down and heard the next note. Slowly but surely Edward guided Oswald through the song. 

"I want to play it faster," Oswald whined, almost childishly. 

"Well I guess we could....no that's ridiculous never mind," Edward said, embarrassed. 

"What is it? If you think it will work I'll try anything," Oswald said. 

"Well I was thinking that maybe if I put my hands on top of yours, I could just press down on your fingers. It might help you get a better feel for the song," Edward said almost too quickly. Oswald didn't say anything for a moment, he just sat there considering his options. 

"Okay," he said finally. Why would Oswald even think that's weird, they're friends. Friends do this sort of stuff all the time. 

"Yes, okay then," Edward tries to hide his surprise at Oswald's agreement to such a strange idea. Edward slowly raised his hands and placed them overtop Oswald's, which were still resting on the keys of the piano. Oswald's hands were cold, and Edward's warm and smooth. It was an awkward position for Ed, having to reach his arm across Oswald's chest, his wrists bent at uncomfortable angles. But it was perfect. Edward let his hands rest against Oswald's for a moment before he began to play. Oswald was barely paying attention to the music, instead focusing on the feeling of Ed's hands engulfing his own. It was very intimate. It was as if something clicked in both of them, a connection was sparked. 

The song finished all too soon. But Ed's hands lingered on Oswald's. 

"Ed," Oswald finally choked out. Ed turned to look at Oswald. Their noses were almost touching. Oswald could feel Edward's warm, wet breath on his lips. Oswald's pupils were dilated, almost completely eclipsing his icy blue irises. Edward couldn't help himself. He was sure Oswald was feeling the same thing he was. Oswald's body language gave him away, and Ed just so happened to be very observant. Edward slowly leaned further down. Oswald seemed to understand what was happening. Gently, their lips connected in a chaste kiss. Just long enough to leave them both breathless. Ed's hands still rested on top of Oswald's. 

"Same time tomorrow?" Edward asked. Oswald simply nodded, chuckling softly. 

"Of course, friend."


End file.
